For You, Jane
by fleshnblood
Summary: Jane's regular nightmare of serial killer Hoyt has a different ending with Maura in her bed. Femslash Jane/Maura first time & wild weekend , M for brief violence, language, sex. Spoilers for "The Beast in Me", ep.9. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1: For You, Jane

**For You, Jane**

Jane's regular nightmare of serial killer Hoyt has a different ending with Maura in her bed.

femslash Jane/Maura first time (& wild weekend), M for brief violence (Ch.1), language, sex. Spoilers for "The Beast in Me" ep. 9. R & R please.

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter One—For You, Jane

Detective Jane Rizzoli opened her eyes to the horror she could already feel; Hoyt had her pinned down under the sheets of her own bed, his weight making it hard to take a breath, unable to move or scream, and a scalpel inches from her neck.

"Hello, Jane," his small animal teeth grinding in his crooked smile. Sour breath hit her face and she felt his erection on her thigh. In full panic mode, her own heart beat was thudding in her ears. She couldn't understand why her unrestrained arms wouldn't move or why her hands he had so brutally scarred for her lay inert on either side of her head as if the memory of the serial killer's first torture session with Jane kept them invisibly bound. Hoyt opened his mouth to speak when something slammed into the back of his neck with such force his face hit her sternum. His arms went limp, his weapon gone. He gasped and his body convulsed slightly. From the back of his head, Jane she saw fingers moving through his graying, greasy locks to his forehead and contract into a tight grip. She watched his head lifted slowly off her chest and she followed the fingers to the hand to the forearm to the person kneeling behind Hoyt. Dressed in a sleeveless white dress, Maura pulled back his head by his hair, like Perseus displaying the head of Medusa. Hoyt's mouth was gaping, eyes staring at nothing. A slight smile Maura's lips, she leaned in closer to Jane, her blond hair falling forward. Jane saw the glint of the scalpel in Maura's her left hand close to Hoyt's exposed neck.

"For you, Jane," she whispered.

The scalpel cut Hoyt's throat from ear to ear with such speed Jane could not follow it. His warm blood sprayed from the black smile widening on his neck into her face and eyes.

Her hands were suddenly free and they flew to her face clawing off his blood. Jane sucked in breath as fast as possible and her eyes opened. She was awake and her gray tank top wet with perspiration. She scooted back a bit in bed. In her dimly lit bedroom there was no Hoyt, no blood. Quiet other than her own rapid breath and pounding pulse. Normally, in this endless cycle of trauma redux, she would have reached for her weapon on the bedside table then realized another nightmare has ruined another night of sleep. But it was different tonight. To her right, stirring slightly on her bed, was her friend, Dr. Maura Isles. She wore Jane's gray Boston PD t-shirt., asleep on her side, her hands resting on the pillow, a faint smile on her lips as if she knew the recent triumph of her counterpart in Jane's dream. Jane smiled to herself as she wondered why Korsak, Frost, Gabriel Dean even, have never shown up in these dreams to rescue her. Only Maura.

Jane cupped her own face in her hands and pushed back her long, dark brown hair. She checked the time on her cell- 1 a.m. They had spent the previous Saturday night at some fancy restaurant Maura wanted to go to. Not really Jane's cup of tea but if it cheered Maura up, it was worth not really knowing exactly what she was eating. They went back to Jane's apartment and got a little drunk over a conversation about Maura's newly discovered Irish mob biological father, Doyle. Jane challenged her to prove her genetic destiny with whiskey shots. Maura was miffed by this stereotype and launched into a long-winded explanation about how the ability to imbibe liquor had to do with body weight and alcohol content and metabolism and blah, blah, blah. Jane was pleased declare her incompetent to drive after two shots and put her to bed in a t-shirt and her underwear. Jane really hadn't wanted to be alone or she wanted to avoid that ache she feels sometimes when they say goodbye.

Jane brought her attention back to her friend asleep beside her. A brilliant woman, the smartest by far she had ever known, an excellent Medical Examiner, vital to Jane's work and to her life she realized. She has been a constant companion, her champion, wingman at the bars, her work out buddy, her critic, her cook, up for about anything, funny as hell without knowing she was. Jane knew she took her a little for granted. That was agonizingly apparent to her after Maura disappeared briefly during the Doyle case. She had wanted to tell Maura how afraid she had been but her pride prevented that. If Jane had admitted that she needed her it may have led to admitting other things. She eased herself down closer to Maura in the bed and lay on her side so their faces were inches apart. A really beautiful woman too. Jane felt a wave of shame wash over her realizing that the dream had left her a little aroused by her friend. The voice in her head said 'what are you doing, Rizzoli?' but it was faint at best and her fingers were already reaching out to touch the back of Maura's hand. Lightly at first, then she rested her hand on top of Maura's. She wished at that moment that she could just hold her in her arms. It was gratefulness really. Nothing _that_ _gay._ Bolstered by the adrenaline rush of the dream and Maura's unconsciousness, she touched Maura's temple with her finger tips, brushing an expertly highlighted blond lock away from her face. Maura woke and knocked away Jane's hand.

"Jane?" She squinted then opened her eyes wide when she realized Jane's face was so close to hers.

"Hi." Jane smiled.

"What, what's wrong?" Maura puzzled.

"Nothing...I had a dream."

Maura gathered her focus. "A nightmare? Oh, Jane." She brushed her hand over Jane's cheek and rested it on her neck. "Hoyt?"

"Yeah. I got to relive all the crap that happened to me but this time, when he's about to cut my throat right here in this bed, you showed up and you killed him." Jane began to gesture with her hands. Maura pulled her hand away.

"You stabbed him in the back of the neck and it kind of paralyzed him, then you pulled his head back and cut his fucking throat. Zip, done. It was totally bad ass. And, you were wearing a smart dress as usual."

"Ew...ah, oh, wow. I mean, if I severed his spinal cord in the C3, 4, or 5 he would have asphyxiated in a few minutes so cutting the throat was a 'coup de grace' but unnecessary and messy." Maura paused. "What kind of dress?"

"Uh..it was white, or cream, with a belt."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, well, dream Jane thanks you."

Maura laughed. "Bad ass Maura of your subconscious says 'you're welcome'." She touched the side of Jane's face with her hand but as she was taking it away, Jane caught her hand and put it back. They stared at each other. On Maura's face there was surprise then empathy. On Jane's, sadness in the deep brown eyes, black in the dim light, and the pleading upturn of eyebrows. Maura smiled and watched Jane's eyes close. She reasoned it was perfectly normal for Jane to finally be reaching out for physical contact and comfort after all she has been through. When Jane's eyes opened again there was something else.

Jane took Maura's hand and pressed the palm against her lips and kissed it lightly. Maura's first instinct was to pull back.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Jane mumbled between kisses. Jane watched Maura's face intensely, looking into Maura's warm hazel brown eyes for revulsion but it wasn't there. Just the same eyes that study the dead people, finding trace, reading holes, gashes, bruises and pin prick punctures like tea leaves. Jane moved to the soft, smooth inside of her Maura's wrist, kissing it open mouthed. Her other hand curled around her forearm; long, tanned fingers contrasting with Maura's white skin.

Maura's brain jumped into rationalizing gear. She began some high powered CPU-like processing: 'Jane's emotional state may be causing this or perhaps she's at mid cycle and her libido is peaking, this is wrong, not wrong per se, of course, _wrong for Jane_. Jane isn't...I must admit I have thought about her maybe a little in that way, what it might be like to... but I would never... I never thought...Did I ? _Yes_. Jane is amazing. I have a crush, a humiliating crush. Not uncommon between heterosexual women...' As Jane continued down her arm, kissing and licking it, tasting her perfume, her salt, her scent, Maura's brain lost the connection with her body. When Jane got to the crease of Maura's elbow, Maura felt the ache in her stomach and a jolt of electricity shoot through her insides down to her clit. She was aware of her own rapid breathing and undeniable sexual response.

Jane moved in closer. She guided Maura onto her back. Jane, resting on her right forearm pressed her own chest against Maura's. She touched the side of Maura's neck and pressed her face into the other side. Jane put her thigh between Maura's legs and started to grind very slowly. Maura moved her hands, hesitantly onto Jane's back. Jane's lips moved up from her neck to the top of her jawline, kissing and licking with the tip of her tongue. One last attempt from Maura's brain: I should stop this, at least _clarify_.

"Jane." She was ignored. "_Jane,_" urgently, sternly. Jane kissed her cheek next to her ear.

"Maura." The husky timbre of her voice resonated in Maura's head through her chest down her spine to the place where the top of Jane's thigh was pressed. "It's okay," Jane whispered into her ear.

Maura relaxed completely. She thought, I trust you, Jane. "Never mind," she whispered. Maura could feel Jane's smile against her cheek.

Jane rose up on her forearm till they were face to face. Jane flipped her hair back over her left shoulder. Maura brought her hands to Jane's face, her thumbs stroking the high cheek bones. Her thumbs moved down over the apples of her cheeks, over her lips, over the dimple of Jane's chin in a line to her throat. She _is_ beautiful, so beautiful.

"You know a cleft in the chin often indicates..." Maura started.

"Shh," Jane whispered as she pressed her lips to Maura's. She accepted them readily.

Jane was pleased to have free reign to explore her lips, her mouth opened easily Their breasts pressed together, Jane felt Maura's nipples stiffening. She moved her left hand under Maura's arm down her side over her rib cage and hip bone over the top of her white bikini underwear onto her thigh then back up again but this time under Maura's shirt. Jane's stomach burned and her clit spasmed as she felt Maura kissing her back, deeper, tongues tasting. Her hand ran over her ribs to Maura's right breast. She cupped it and brushed the nipple with her thumb. Maura arched her back and made a noise. Jane wondered if she could even do this right. She stopped kissing her, and moved her hand to the top of Maura's ass and began to pull off her panties.

"Tell me what to do," she said.

Maura opened her eyes. "We're really going to do this, right?" Maura panted.

"Uh...yeah, " Jane said in the incredulous tone Maura often elicited from her.

"Hold that thought." Jane watched Maura slip out from under her and scurry towards the bedroom door.

Next: Chapter 2—We're Really Going to Do This


	2. Chapter 2: We're Really Going To Do This

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter Two- We're Really Going To Do This

Jane turned onto her back and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands.

"Maura, come back," she called out. "And don't let Jo in here, she's too young to see this."

Jane heard the toilet flush and the water running. She decided to take a piss too if this was some kind of intermission. Maura wasn't in there. She pulled her black cotton panties down and sat. "Where are you?" Jane thought 'Jesus, this is all kinds of wrong. I can back out of this, she'll forgive me.'

"Be there in a minute," Maura replied. Maura appeared in the doorway of the bathroom with a glass of water, a towel from Jane's linen closet, and a pink cosmetic bag. Jane looked at the bag as she was

drying her hands.

"Tell me that is _not_ your sex kit," Jane groaned. Maura flashed a smile. Jane followed her back to the bedroom. Maura tossed the stuff on the bed and took a drink of water. She held the glass out to Jane.

"Got anything stiffer?"

"Alcohol hinders sexual response." Maura replied. Jane accepted the drink then put it down on her table.

"So what's in there? " Jane picked up the bag and unzipped it: various lubes, condoms, a small bullet shaped vibrator. She plucked out a condom, "You won't need this." Jane looked at Maura. Her smile dimmed a bit. "Do you always have this bag?"

Maura, incapable of lying, said sheepishly "No." She looked down at her feet.

"But you thought 'I'm going over to Jane's so I'll bring it in case we get it on'?" The slightly accusatory tone made Maura start to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Jane." She sat down on Jane's bed.

Jane, realizing Maura was again having trouble discerning between her jibes and real displeasure, put down the bag and sat down next to her and wrapped her left arm around her shoulders and brought Maura's head to her cheek. "Whoa, Doc. If I didn't want you I guess I wouldn't have had my knee in your crotch and my hand on your boob. I just...when were you going to tell about this?"

"Never." Maura put her arms around Jane's middle, hands under her tank

"Maura?" Jane sighed.

"I didn't really _expect_ a nascent sexual aspect to our relationship."

"Huh?" Jane said. She was only half paying attention. Her mind was occupied with Maura's hands moving under her shirt and how to get this train back on the tracks.

"I thought you preferred men, " Maura admitted, hands still on Jane's stomach and back, stroking, testing.

"I do..I did.. I have...ugh," Jane flopped back down on the bed. "Well I thought you_...preferred _men too," gesturing with her hands.

Maura lay down next to Jane, their legs dangling off the bed. "Female sexuality is rarely expressed at the extreme ends of the Kinsey Scale unlike mens'. Zero being exclusively heterosexual and six exclusively homosexual." She paused. "I read a study." Maura propped herself up on a elbow and looked at Jane's face. "You're my best friend, Jane. I was afraid if I told you that I found you sexually...appealing, it would ruin our relationship. But clearly, you aren't opposed to sex with women."

"You aren't _women._ You're Maura."

Maura narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "When were you going to tell _me_?"

"I thought that's what I was doing." Jane rubbed her face again and laid her hands on her forehead. "Jesus God, I wish I could explain myself but I can't." She let her arms fall onto the bed.

Maura lifted her hand and stroked Jane's forehead, her thumb tracing one dark eyebrow.

Jane ran the back of her hand over Maura's chest. "What are you thinking ?"

Maura, with her perfectly serious tone, "I think I would like to have sex with you."

Jane smiled, "Get back into bed."

Maura lay back on the pillow and Jane was immediately back on top of her, her hands sliding under her t-shirt pushing it up so she could bury her face in the warmth of Maura's stomach. Maura grasped the shirt, removed it, and flung it onto the floor. Jane paused and looked up at Maura's nicely shaped breasts and then her face. She had the same faint smile she always had.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Jane."

"Yeah, but I wasn't _really_ looking before."

Jane's arms slid under her back feeling her muscles, her spine, and every breath as she kissed her way up Maura's torso. Maura opened her legs to receive Jane's thigh and they returned to the rhythm they had before. Jane returned to Maura's lips and she felt her fingers in her hair. Maura moved her hands to Jane's back and started to pull up her tank. Jane hesitated and sat back.

"If this doesn't work out, we go on, and chalk this up to experience like some bad yoga class?" Jane's hands were on the bottom of her tank.

"There is no such thing as 'bad yoga' ," Maura replied.

Jane removed her shirt in one motion. Jane's smaller breasts, perfect for long-limbed athletic body type, were framed in the slight sports bra tan lines above the toned abs Maura had really wanted to touch. Maura smiled, "You're beautiful, Jane." She reached out for her and Jane obliged, breasts, ribs and stomachs pressed together. This is what Maura was waiting for; the sensation of her soft olive skin sliding across hers. Maura buried her fingers in the waves of Jane's hair as Jane slowly kissed from one side of her neck across her collarbone to the other side of her neck. She kissed her mouth and moved her thigh a little harder into Maura. Jane's thumbs were on Maura's nipples. She kissed down the front of Maura's neck to her breast and took a nipple into her mouth, kissing it and licking it then moved to the other. Maura felt Jane's hands move down to remove her underwear. Maura had a nicely manicured French Brazilian thing going on down there. She had certainly not seen that before. Jane thought briefly about her own overgrown "landing strip" and if Maura would chastize her for that. As Maura lifted up to work her panties down and over her legs, she located her pink bag and towel. She retrieved lube and vibrator . "Come here next to me." Jane obeyed and placed her body next to Maura's right side. Jane propped herself on her left arm and put her hand under Maura's back. "Give me your hand. Jane put out her right hand. Maura could see the light colored scar in the middle of it even in the dim light. She put lubricant on her fingers and took Jane's hand, guiding two fingers inside her. "Curl your fingers, Jane. Can you feel it?" Jane's heart was pounding. "Yes." Jane's voice was almost a growl. Jane began to move her fingers over the area behind Maura's pubic bone. Maura's legs parted a little more. Maura gasped breathy "ohs" in time as Jane moved slowly inside her. Maura put her right hand on Jane's face, thumb tracing over her lips. She moved her hand to the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in to kiss her. Maura put the towel under ass and turned on her silver bullet.

"Harder, Jane. " Jane pulled back and watched Maura's face as she moved against her hand, her pelvic muscles grabbing rhythmically with Jane's thrusts. Maura's eyes were closed tight, brow furrowed. Still very pretty, Jane thought—not as contorted as she was sure her own "sex face" was. The bed started to knock against the wall a little. The noise of the vibrator Maura placed on her clit was barely audible over her moaning. "Faster," Maura said. Jane thought: 'faster? really?' But she did as she was told. Maura was about to come. Jane felt it inside her like electric current. Maura's feet twisted and her free hand grabbed a fist full of Jane's hair Her back arched and body jerked repeatedly as her orgasm erupted warm, silky liquid over Jane's hand and forearm. Jane was surprised. She sat up and withdrew her hand. Maura opened her eyes.

"Shit, Maura, what is..." Jane looked at her hand then flicked it once.

"Female...ejaculate." Maura panted. "The g-spot, or grafenberg spot, is...the urethral...sponge. The ejaculate is from the Skene's glands... not the bladder... I didn't urinate on you." Maura watched her with some amusement. Jane smelled her hand, took it away then brought it back to her mouth and tasted the end of one of her fingers with the tip of her tongue. Maura felt another smaller orgasm roll through her and now this was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. She almost asked Jane to fuck her again. She turned off her little bullet and blotted the wet between her legs.

"That's kind of cool." Jane said. She wiped her hand on the towel then lay back down next to Maura. In a moment, they were on their sides, wrapped in each others arms, Jane's leg hiked over Maura. She kissed her but Maura was still breathing hard so Jane tucked her head under Maura's chin. Maura kissed the top of her head. Jane settled in next to her thumping heart. She felt entirely safe for the first time in a long time.

Maura, not one to let a kindness go without reciprocation, patiently waited for Jane. She didn't want to disturb her friend who was pressed into her body, not moving, just breathing. She took in the smell of her hair and listened to distant sirens speeding through the September night. "Jane?" Jane lifted her head.

"What? She said. "I'm meditating."

"Jane." Maura took her face in her hands and kissed her. Slowly at first then with more urgency until they were a little breathless then Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder and pushed her onto her back. Maura put half her body weight on top of Jane with one leg between Jane's and took Jane's wrists and pinned them to the bed. Maura was about to kiss her when she saw the look on Jane's face; panic, fear. Jane's hands were straining a little under her grasp. She released her immediately and got off of her.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry."

Jane was lost in a flashback of her ordeal with Hoyt.

Next: Chapter 3—Do One, Teach One, Be One


	3. Chapter 3: Do One, Teach One, Be One

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter 3—Do One, Teach One, Be One

Jane snapped out of it almost as soon as it happened. She saw the stricken look on Maura's face and realized what she must have seen.

"No, no, no. I'm okay." She sat up and moved to where Maura was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Jane sat next to her and hugged her around her shoulders. She put her cheek to Maura's, "I'm good, I'm fine."

"Look." Jane lay back down in the same position with her hands palms up on the pillow, wiggling her fingers. "I'm good. See? I just had a moment."

Maura looked at her. She was angry with herself for not thinking.

"C'mon, Maur. Do me." Jane nudged her with her leg. "You know you want to."

Maura got back down next to Jane's left side, propped herself up on on her forearm and leaned down to kiss Jane. Jane cupped Maura's face and held back her hair as they kissed slowly, tentatively. Maura braced herself with her other hand and kissed deeper: first Jane's upper lip and then her lower, kissing, sucking, pulling on it with her tongue and upper teeth. Maura moved back, took Jane's left hand and kissed the heel of her palm then Jane's scar. She reached for Jane's other hand and she gave it to her, kissing her palm and the scar from Hoyt's scalpel. She put down Jane's hand and ran her fingertips down the side of Jane's face onto her chest over her right breast. She played with Jane's nipple and buried her face in her neck and kissed it. She heard Jane's breath quicken and moved her hand down between Jane's legs and ran her fingertips lightly over the cotton crotch of her underwear. She kissed Jane on the mouth again before she moved to the left side of her neck and kissed it. She could feel Jane's pulse with her lips as she sucked and licked her skin. Maura kissed her way down the center of her chest then to her left breast and kissed her nipple. Jane's back arched a little.

"Christ," Jane said in an even huskier tone than her normal voice. Maura grazing her nipple with her teeth and tongue until it was erect then she moved to Jane's other breast. Maura started to knead Jane's groin with the heel of her hand. Jane bent her right knee and opened herself up to her. Jane could feel herself getting really wet. She wanted to tell Maura to hurry up or she would come before she got to experience the vibrator. Maura slipped her hand under the waistband of Jane's black panties and Jane lifted up so she could slide them off. Maura got the towel, lubed the fingers on her left hand and slid her middle finger through Jane's labia, over her vagina and back up again to her clit. Jane's eyes were closed and her hands gripped the underside of her pillow. As she slowly rubbed Jane there, Jane folded the ends of the pillow over her face. Maura could hear Jane's muffled "oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." Maura put two fingers inside her and ran her fingers back and forth over her vaginal wall as deep as she could then to her pubic bone and g-spot. She relished the feeling of her fingers inside Jane. It was so hot and soft, yet muscular. Jane was beginning to move into her hand, legs opening wide. Jane started to moan. It was a deep "ah" over and over with the rising and falling of Jane's chest.

"Jane." Maura said.

Jane uncovered her head. "What?"

"Tell me when it feels good."

Between breaths Jane said, "It all feels good."

Maura slid further down in the bed, rested her right arm over Jane's hip and put her left leg under Jane's. She applied her vibrator to Jane's clit. "Tell me." Maura focused her fingers on her g-spot, experimenting with angles and rubbing a little faster.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Maura. There, _there_," Jane was writhing and gripping her pillow.

Maura smiled as she thought something she would never say out loud: 'that's right, _say my name.'_

Maura watched Jane's face and removed her fingers as she orgasmed: Jane's eyes closed tight, head back, mouth open, sputtering staccato "ahs" as her body jerked involuntarily, her toes curled, heels dug into the bed, her back lifted off of it. Maura was pleased with Jane's little gush of ejaculate and copious amount of natural lubricant. She sat up, wiped her hand, wiped up Jane, and put down the little bullet. Resting on her right hand, she watched Jane: her eyes were closed, her chest was rising and falling trying to regain her breath, her nipples were beautifully hard, and her hands lay against her head, palms up. As Maura moved back to Jane's left side, Jane opened her eyes.

"Oh, God, Maura.," Jane accepted Maura into her arms. She put her hands on Maura's arm and back. Maura put her head on Jane's chest and put her arm across Jane's body. She wanted to experience Jane's thudding heart as she had listened to hers. After several minutes, Jane spoke again.

"Maura, that was good. No, that was _great_. "

"Beneficial neurochemical release—adrenaline, dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, endorphins..."

"That's...so...romantic. Seriously, how many women have you been with?"

"None. Not unless you count pubescent experimental kissing. But I know what _I_ like so I thought 'how different can it be?' Have you ?"

"Not until now." Jane stroked the back of Maura's head. "I had opportunity in college. Field hockey, remember?" Maura looked up at her, puzzled.

"Forget it. With two girl on girl virgins, this could have been a real clusterfuck."

"A what?"

"A real mess. You know I've never had any guy get me off like that."

"That's criminal, Jane. No pun intended."

Jane though about the sex she had with men. How so many had touched her with the rough authority of the pursuit of their own satisfaction and how she often fought them for the right of way. She liked the sex but somehow felt like she had lost some battle the next morning.

"You're a quick study, Doc. And when I was..." Jane whispered "_making you come, _I felt ..."

"Dominant?"

"I don't know."

"There is something about a female diverging from the dominant heterosexual paradigm that is exhilarating; to penetrate instead of being penetrated."

"Maura," Jane groaned at her clinical bluntness.

"Sex completely removed from any reproductive or contraceptive imperative is quite hedonistic, in that pleasure is the sole objective, and _pure,_ actually. I know those terms seem quite contradictory given the connotations attached the word pure. It just seems appropriate. The clitoris serves no purpose other than sexual pleasure and its placement on the female anatomy makes orgasm through heterosexual vaginal intercourse only all but impossible so the absence of the phallus, or even the prurient eye of male interest that lesbians are viewed with..."

Maura realized Jane's hand had slipped from her back and she was asleep. She spent a few more minutes on Jane's chest then sat up and put Jane's left arm back at her side. She gathered up her sex kit contents and put it on the night stand then lay back down next to Jane, covering them both with the sheet and bedcover. She turned toward Jane and put her forehead on Jane's shoulder. Maura put her hand on Jane's upper arm and closed her eyes.

Next: Chapter 4—We Should Talk


	4. Chapter 4: We Should Talk

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter 4—We Should Talk

Early Sunday morning, there was a cool, crisp foreshadowing of Fall before the warmth of the day set in. Maura woke up in the exact position she had fallen asleep in: the bridge of her nose and forehead against Jane's shoulder and her right hand on her upper arm. Maura extracted herself slowly from the bed and stood there watching Jane sleep. She considered that maybe she had dreamed all this last night but she was naked and had a lingering sensation of Jane's fingers inside her.

She picked up Jane's Boston Police Dept. shirt and a pair of Jane's jogging shorts and left for the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and whispered greetings to Jo Friday. She dressed, while checking herself in the mirror- not too bad. She washed her face and smoothed over her hair. Maura grabbed Jane's keys, her own light weight gray coat and heels, leashed Jo and exited the building. It was deserted and quiet outside. She walked with Jo surmising what Jane might be like this morning. It made her stomach twist with equal parts dread and anticipation. Would Jane explain to her how last night was an anomaly and should be forgotten? Well, she wouldn't say "anomaly.'" Would she be cold? Or would she want to go forward with this evolution of their friendship as fearlessly as she went after her last night? Maura continued to vacillate on Jane's motivations. Jane had a need and she was there to fill it, whether by chance or design. Sex can be about something more than pleasure: pain, fear, obsession, anger, and on. Maura accepted that it may not be about her at all. Though it seemed so out of character for Jane, "wrong" she had thought, the detective showed herself to be committed, as per usual.

Maura knew she didn't want to completely defer to Jane in deciding what to do about this development, but sorting out her own feelings about her identity was getting more and more complicated. First, Hoyt told her she didn't fear him because she was like him. Could he have been that perceptive? Did he know how much her world as well as his revolved around Jane? Then the discovery of her biological and career criminal father and half brother threw her into a panicked reassessment of her own psychology: was it her genetic design to keep live people at arms length for their own well-being? Now this: her meteoric rise on the "Kinsey Scale." She certainly had been intrigued by the idea of sexual experimentation with women but had never felt the desire or comfort with anyone until Jane, who was the best friend she ever had. This could end very badly. Maura decided to pull herself back to the positives and smiled to herself. In retrospect, that was the most fun she'd had with Jane other than solving murders. And Jane had absolutely made the first move. Jo found a spot. They started back. A man, mid-thirties crossed to her side of the street, and in passing, she knew he gave her a "once over." She had no doubt she must look exactly like what she was: someone who had spent the night away from home. Normally it would mortify her to appear unkempt and without make-up, but today she had a feeling of reckless euphoria.

Back in Jane's apartment, she opened Jane's newspaper she had picked up and laid it on the kitchen table. She put food out for Jo, shed the coat and shoes and went back to Jane's bed. She sat on top of the sheets on Jane's left with her back against the pillow and the headboard and waited. Jane woke and looked up at her squinting. "Have you already been jogging?

Maura smiled, "No, I took Jo for a walk and fed her."

"Thanks," Jane said stretching and rubbing her eyes. She attempted to smooth her hair then tucked it behind her ears. Jane's exposed her bare chest briefly then pulled the sheet over herself and sat up in bed even with Maura. Jane tried to read Maura's face for some indication of her attitude toward the events of the previous night but Maura stared back with the same serene eyes and hint of a smile she wore so easily. At least it wasn't "anxious" or "concerned" Maura looking back at her.

Jane pointed the the glass of water from last night next to Maura on the bedside table. "Could you hand me the water, please?"

"It's been there all night, let me get you another."

"It's fine, Maura." Jane took the glass, drank the rest of it and handed it back to Maura. They continued to stare.

Maura thought 'she's not saying anything so that's probably good'.

Jane was thinking 'did we really fuck last night?'

Jane cleared her throat and started to smile. The smile got wider and Jane's dimples appeared. That was all Maura needed to see. In a second, Maura turned her body toward Jane and her lips were pressed against hers, her left hand on Jane's neck. Jane put her hand on Maura's waist and pulled her in. Maura straddled Jane's lap and clung to the headboard with her fingers. Jane put her hands on Maura's hips. They were both feeling it again: in their stomachs, down their spines, inside and electric. The kissing was urgent, bordering on aggressive. Jane moved her hands up to Maura's waist under her t-shirt then back to her hips, her fingers diving under the waist of the shorts, pulling them down over her ass. Maura drew back and looked at Jane's face: the new face, the 'I want you' face. She got on her knees and took the shorts off then the t-shirt. Jane pulled the sheet back and Maura straddled her again, hands against the headboard. Jane pushed Maura's hair away from her face and kissed her slower, then moved her hands from her face her breasts traced her nipples with her thumbs until they were hard. She continued to move her hands over her ribs, her waist. Maura's body felt so good under her fingertips. She wanted to touch every inch and claim it as hers. Jane moved her hands to the top of Maura's ass and let her fingers trace the divide down to the backs of her thighs. She knew she had done something right because Maura stopped kissing her and made a little "oh" sound.

"You like that?" Jane said.

"Yes."

She cupped her ass and squeezed harder moving her fingers further between her legs, down her inner thighs. Maura's started to breath harder and rub against her body. Jane put her hand on Maura's hip and turned them both on their sides then reached for Maura's bag. Maura got out her lube and put an ample amount on the base of Jane's right thumb. She put her hand between her legs and hooked her leg around Jane. She held Jane's arm lightly and began rubbing herself on Jane's hand slowly. Jane slid her other arm under her and Maura put her hands around Jane's neck. After a few minutes, they fell into a groove where hand and clit moved into each other. Maura was picking up speed and her vocalized "ohs" were growing in volume. Maura clenched tight and orgasmed. She fell back on the pillows, face flushed, breathing hard and smiling at Jane. Jane leaned in, moved her hair away from her face, and stroked her cheek.

"God, you're beautiful when you come." Jane pressed her body on top of Maura's and kissed her. Jane's long, dark hair fell around their faces. When she felt Maura's thigh between her legs, she sat back on her elbow but kept her right arm over Maura's body.

"We should talk about this," Jane said. Maura quickly reorganized her thoughts.

"I agree."

"I don't know what to say except I think we should have tried this a long time ago."

"Actually, I think it's pretty simple. It's a matter of a few yes or no questions."

"You think it's simple? I just switched teams and had sex with my best friend."

"You said, last night before you took off your shirt that if it didn't work out..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"Is it working out?"

"You mean having sex with you?" Jane thought for a beat. "Yes?"

"You can be truthful, Jane. You won't hurt my feelings."

"Bullshit. I'm always hurting your feelings. But yes. Do you think it's yes?"

"Yes, I feel quite satisfied. Yes." Jane smiled. "You are an excellent lover, Jane. And you take direction quite well."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to continue to have a sexual relationship?"

"Yes. But we probably shouldn't. I don't want things to change."

"Jane, things have already changed. Just answer yes or no."

"Yes. God, yes."

Maura laughed. "Do you want an open relationship?"

"Uh."

"Is this something we do or something we are?"

"You mean like 'friends with benefits' and we see other people on the side?"

Maura considered for a moment, "Yes."

"No, no open relationship," Jane said. "Unless you find Mr. Right and he's really, really cute." Maura filed that one away as a good barometer of her attitude.

Although she thought dating Maura probably had "doom" written all over it, Jane pictured a man fucking Maura and suddenly that was unacceptable.

"What about Agent Dean?" Maura asked.

"That's not a yes or no question."

Troubled Maura face.

Jane thought about him; how it had felt when she kissed him.

"I never call Dean. He just shows up. I like him but you know I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship. Oh, the irony."

"It's not really ironic, Jane. It's your choice and Agent Dean's bad luck, my good luck," she smiled.

"This is crazy."

"Why is this crazy? How you express your sexuality can change over a lifetime."

Jane pulled away and sat up on her side of the bed. Maura did the same and retrieved the sheet to cover herself and Jane. Jane nervously played with her own fingers.

"I can't be open about this at work. It's hard enough being the only female homicide detective. I don't want to be _the dyke detective. _I guess I've been called a dyke so many times, it shouldn't bother me."

"It's a word, Jane. You give it meaning."

"I'm pretty sure I know the meaning."

"'Dyke' can have other connotations besides the pejorative depending on which theory on its origin you subscribe to. Perhaps they were referring to display of power and assertiveness. Or maybe your attire. In French, 'dike' refers to men's clothing. The OED records the first...use.."

"Maura, not helping."

"Sorry." Maura took Jane's hand and she accepted it.

"It's probably hopeless in a room _full_ of detectives, but promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Oh Jane, you know I have a terrible time with lying."

"It's not lying, it's withholding information."

"Besides, a certain percentage of people at work already think we are a couple anyway. I estimate 25 to 45%."

"You estimate? How do you know ?"

"I have sources, I hear things-when people don't realize I'm there. It's the heels. They give me away."

"Just please, Maura."

"Okay, I respect your choice and I will do my best with your _passive lying_. Regardless, I think you misjudge how much you are respected by other officers. It's the 21st century. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Hmph. I guess I just have to hope no one asks you what you did this weekend."

"We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed." Jane wasn't ashamed. And Maura was right. It wasn't that 'crazy.' It felt as natural as any other sex she'd ever had. Except for the female ejaculating, that was new. It scared her to imagine being found out: a backlash of looks, being treated differently, back up not coming when it was called for at scene—not that she was big on calling for back up. Would this derail the career she had worked so hard for? And what would Frost think? And Korsak? The brass? Frankie and the family-a whole other can of worms. Jane lifted Maura's hand and kissed the back of it then let go.

"I'm getting a caffeine headache so I need to make coffee."

"Caffeine withdrawal has been classified as a mental disorder by the American Psychiatric Association for several years."

"That explains a lot." Jane got out of bed and picked up the nearest clothing on the floor and put them on. It was the Boston pd shirt that Maura had been wearing then not wearing then wearing etc. and shorts.

"You want to shower?"

"Coffee first, please. Jane, can I borrow some clothes?"

"If you don't mind looking all dykey."

Jane put her hair in a ponytail then picked up Jo for some kisses. As she was measuring/dumping coffee in the filter, she fell into a headachey, internal dialogue about what she had done with Maura. '_With Maura!_ Crap. Rizzoli, you are so...gay. Or bisexual. Maura has got to be bi. She was ready. She was _prepared_. But when isn't she prepared?' Jane thought about Maura's "simple relationship questions" that decided they were in a relationship. Was it really that simple for Maura? Jane wondered if she had said "open" would Maura really have accepted having sex with her like it was just another activity? Softball night, yoga night, fuck night? Could they be in love with each other? Regardless, she had jumped in with both feet and 'no take backs' was the Rizzoli way.

Minus any calls from work, they would have an uninterrupted day to test the waters of coupledom.

Next: Chapter 5—Public Indecency


	5. Chapter 5: Public Indecency

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter 5—Public Indecency

Jane and Maura sat across from each other at Jane's table: empty cereal bowls, mugs of coffee, the Sunday paper spread out. Jane wore her clothes that Maura had worn to bed and Maura had on a clean, white shirt of Jane's and black lounging pants that were slightly too long. Jo milled about under the table. Jane stared at Maura but was ready to glance back to the paper should Maura look up. Jane thought about the conversation she had with Gabriel Dean, right before she kissed him goodbye more or less, about dating him, reading the Sunday paper together. She didn't care what Maura said, this was definitely ironic. Had she slept with Gabriel instead of Maura, it could be him sitting here. Is Maura sitting here because she didn't have the stones or the optimism to be with him? She remembered telling him she wasn't ready for someone who would worry about her and question how she did her job. Care, basically. Now, she had agreed to become the girlfriend of a potential world-class worrier, who commented on most everything she did and said, and seemed to care for her as deeply as anyone ever has. Was she any more ready for that? Despite her determination to give this a try, the inclination to back out of this relationship too sat quietly in the back of her mind. Here, finally, was the shame rising. She had been so concerned about the consequences for herself, she had forgotten about her friend: 'I should stop this thing before I hurt her. But damn, it felt so good.'

Jane busied herself with the sports section and drinking her second cup of coffee. Maura put down her pen. The crossword was nearly finished, except for a few pop culture answers she just didn't know.

She watched Jane. Jane noticed the prolonged silence devoid of crossword questions and looked up. Her eyes widened a bit under Maura's stare.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

"Sex, " Maura said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the stinking Red Sox but now I'm thinking about sex."

They sipped coffee.

"Is that what you want to do today?" Jane asked.

"No. Well, yes. But I thought a little shopping, lunch..."

"Shopping? You really want to go through that on a weekend? You're driving then."

"I usually do."

Jane folded the paper and stood up. "I'm going to shower." She started to walk away. "You coming?"

"Oh," Maura, surprised, "that's very environmentally conscious of you, Jane."

"Uh-huh. That's me, save the water."

Jane tossed her clothes on the bathroom floor and got into her shower. Maura went to Jane's bedroom, thought about changing her sheets but then just made the bed, and put her loosely folded clothes on top of it. She went to the shower and got in.

"This is cold, Jane." Maura moved underneath the shower head and turned up the hot water.

"Damn, you shower in water this hot?"

"Yes, heat kills bacteria. But I can turn it down. Cold water has restorative properties." Maura abruptly turned the water all the way to cold.

"Maura!" Jane yelled. Maura laughed. Jane fumbled with the knob until it was reasonably warm again.

"Real funny," Jane, deadpan.

"I thought so."

"You thought so." Jane pushed Maura to the back of the shower and began to tickle her.

"Stop, stop," Maura laughed, "the majority of household accidents with injury occur in bathrooms."

Jane stopped. She slicked Maura's hair back away from her face and kissed her. Though Maura found Jane's touch increasingly intoxicating and her kissing skills exceptional, she put her hands on Jane's chest and pushed her back.

"I thought we were saving water?"

Jane looked at her and sighed. "Okay, shower." She stepped out the way and got some conditioner for her hair. Maura took some of the high end hair and body wash she had bought for Jane and started to wash her hair. Jane took her natural sponge, also purchased by Maura, and soaped herself, briskly at first then absent-minded as she watched the water roll over Maura's back, down the channel of her spine to the small of her back and through the part of her ass. This vein of lust that had been opened up in her was only hours old but it was flowing freely now. It had been there for a while but under the skin, untapped. Maura turned around and put out her hand for the sponge but Jane didn't surrender it. She stood there against the back of the shower, mouth partially open with a glazed look in her eyes, slowly touching herself. Jane stopped like a deer in headlights and took away her hand when she realized Maura was watching her. She handed her the sponge. Maura took it then put her other hand around Jane's neck to bring her ear close to her mouth. "Keep going," Maura told her. Maura started to wash herself: neck, arms, over and under breasts, stomach, legs. She rinsed the sponge and put it back then took a bit more soap and washed between her legs slowly for Jane's benefit. Maura stepped up and put her hands over Jane's breasts, rubbing with open palms, nipples in between fingers. She felt Jane's warm breath on her face and the friction of Jane's hand as she stepped up her efforts. When Jane felt Maura's mouth on her nipple she feared momentarily that her knees would buckle but they were sufficiently locked and Maura had her pinned to the wall well enough. She didn't think it was possible for her to come standing up but it was. Maura felt Jane tense and release. She stood up, kissed Jane's neck and waited for her to open her eyes. She smiled and exited the shower. Jane stood under the water, gave herself one burst of full cold, and followed.

After another fruitless argument over Jane's lack of wardrobe options, Jane made it out of her apartment with her gray jacket (for gun concealment), a light blue v neck shirt and gray pants. Work clothes. At Maura's place, Jane and Jo watched Bass eating while they waited on Maura to put herself together. She emerged with a tan, form fitting, knit dress Maura put on her gray coat and they headed to the shops on Newbury Street.

"What do you think?" Maura asked. Jane sat slumped in a chair in the dressing room. Her sunglasses on top of her head. The shoe store had gone quickly. Maura bought two pair exactly the same color as the dress she had on because it was the 'color for Fall' and a pair of boots for Jane. She was happy about that. But the clothing was taking longer. This was the second store and fifth outfit. She raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"It looks good. It's fine. Again, why are you asking me?"

"Because I care what you think."

Maura turned around to look at herself and Jane leaned forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her back onto her lap.

"Jane!" Jane was already unzipping the back of the dress. She kissed Maura's bare back. Helping Maura in and out of clothes had worn her down and the twitching in her clit had gone from pleasurable to mildly irritating. AND, she was hungry.

In Kate Spade:

"Jane! That's a $400 dress on the floor!"

"Mm-hmm." Jane had backed Maura up against the mirror in the dressing room, her face buried in her neck, her hands inched their way up Maura's torso toward her breasts.

"Isn't this public indecency?" Maura whispered.

"Only if we get caught," Jane whispered back. Jane cupped her breasts and stroked the nipples through the nude colored fabric of her bra. "I don't think these type stores have video surveillance in dressing rooms plus it would have to be tape less or that's illegal." Maura put her hands over Jane's but let her continue fondling and kissing for another half minute before she pulled Jane's hands away.

"Try to sit there and behave."

In Burberry:

"Jane! Give me my dress!"

"You don't need your dress to try on this coat."

Jane held open the double-breasted, black, cashmere trench coat, Maura glared but let Jane put it on her, button it up, and tie the belt.

"There. Nice." Jane turned Maura around to look in the mirror. The feeling of the sateen lining, so smooth and cool next to her bare skin, was fairly erotic but seeing Jane take her hair out from under the collar, close her eyes, and kiss the right side of her neck then her ear, sent her toward arousal.

Jane watched their reflection in the mirror as she put her arms around Maura's waist from behind her and untied the belt, and unbuttoned the coat. Jane's hand were on Maura's stomach and she nuzzled her face into her hair. Just as her left hand reached Maura's panties, Jane's phone rang. Ma. Jane backed off.

"Hi, Ma. What do you want?"

Maura put the coat back on the hanger and redressed.

"No, I can't. I know I'm off. I'm busy. Shopping with Maura. No, we can't. I promise next time. Okay. Love you, bye."

Maura looked at Jane.

"She wanted us to come for Sunday dinner," Jane told her.

"We can if you want," Maura replied.

"No. She said to 'have fun' so we're not doing _that_. So are you getting the coat?"

In Ralph Lauren:

"Maura," Jane whined. "I don't wanna try stuff on."

Maura foisted the pile on her. "Please, for me?"

With wrinkled brow and pained expression, she accepted it.

"What, no dresses?"

Maura sat and collected her clothes as she disrobed: Jacket, gun, shirt, pants, shoes. Jane examined the clothes. She put on the pants. Black, fine. The first sweater had button and a ruffle down the front.

"No." The second was black but had a large, pink polo player on the front.

"No ho-ho," Jane laughed. Maura smiled. She had put that one in there to annoy her.

Jane put on the last one: it was purple and cashmere.

"It's alright, but it's really purple."

Maura put down Jane's clothes and stood up.

"It's 'alright'? It's cashmere, Jane." Maura smoothed her hands over the arms, checked the length of the sleeves, made her turn all the way around. She grabbed Jane in a bear hug and pressed her cheek against her chest.

"I love this sweater," Maura said.

"Uh, well I love it too," Jane said. She looked at the price. "Holy shit, Maura, no."

She got the pants and the sweater.

Maura promised this was the last one, Nanette something or other, and then they would get food, now early dinner.

"I'll be right here." Jane arranged the various bags she had been sherpaing around next to a chair near the dressing rooms and plopped down. There was an older gentleman, around her pop's age, in the chair next with one section of the newspaper on his lap. He was finely dressed in a tweed sport coat, khaki pants, nice but well worn shoes. His reading glasses were sitting on top of his silver hair.

"Hi," Jane said.

"Hello there. Looks like we're in the same boat." He indicated the shopping bags next to his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jane watched Maura browsing the store. The man watched Jane.

"The name's Tom," he extended his hand, it had a diamond studded wedding band on it.

"Jane."

"So, if you don't mind my forwardness, how long have you been together?"

"Uh," Jane was replaying the past minute in her mind trying to figure out how he guessed this.

"I'm old, it doesn't mean I don't know things," Tom said. "I'm sorry, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No, no," Jane replied. She had a panicky thought, 'were they that transparent?'

"Well, you make a beautiful couple."

Tom's wife came out. She was slight, a blond and white bob haircut, wearing a sleeveless, flowered dress.

"I know your self-conscious about your arms, dear, but you shouldn't be."

"Hmm." She smiled at Jane then turned back to the dressing room. Maura followed her back to a dressing room. Tom looked at Jane.

"That means, don't go sleeveless, you're too old," Tom chuckled.

In a few minutes, Maura came out in a dress that looked like most of her other dresses to Jane.

"What do you think?"

"Honestly, Maura. I stopped seeing the clothes a long time ago. I just picture you naked."

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane and then looked at the man sitting beside her.

"It fits nice but what ever it is on the belt, I don't like it," he commented to Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said to him. She shot a glare to Jane who was on the verge of laughing. Maura went back to the dressing room.

"You got it all wrong, kid. When she comes out, you see how she's walking, you look at her face. You figure out which one she likes and that's the one _you_ like. It speeds up the whole process."

Maura came out again in a cinnamon colored, sleeveless dress.

"I like that one better," Jane offered.

In a few minutes, Maura walked by and smiled at her. Jane immediately got up and gathered the packages.

"It was great talking to you. Thanks for the tip," Jane shook his hand again.

"No problem. Good luck to you. One more thing." Tom raised his pinky finger on his right hand. "See this?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"This is what she has you wrapped around. And believe me, you don't want it any other way. That's forty-two years talking." Jane nodded again and smiled.

Outside the store, Maura questioned Jane about the man.

"Did you talk about us?"

"No, he could just tell. I must have already developed a rainbow aura."

"Some people are extremely perceptive, like you, Jane."

Jane and Maura dropped the purchases at Maura's car and decided on Italian. It was early for dinner so the restaurant was relatively slow, minus tourists here and there. They sat at a booth, Jane with her beer and Maura with her red wine. Jane had already eaten all the bread. There was staring, each with a slight smile, drinking, but neither talked until Jane smiled wider.

"Would you have let me do you in Burberry?"

"I don't know, it was heading that way," Maura replied. "In Britain, the act of exhibitionism is called 'dogging'."

"Good to know," Jane chuckled and took a swig of beer but nearly spat it out when she felt Maura's bare foot between her legs. She looked down, then at Maura.

"Definitely public indecency, Dr. Isles," Jane said in mock disapproval. She slid forward in the booth and Maura drove her toes farther back along Jane's crotch then out again, kneading her groin. Jane closed her eyes and gripped her beer bottle. Maura suddenly withdrew and Jane opened her eyes and sat up straight. Their food arrived in about five seconds.

Since it was near the restaurant, Maura dragged Jane into a chain bookstore. Jane was tired but followed Maura around without complaint to the magazines, the science section, then to human sexuality. Jane didn't realize what section they were in until she looked down and saw the book in Maura's hands: it had photographs of completely naked women in various sexual positions.

"Ugh, Maura!" Jane stepped fifteen feet away but continued to watch Maura look at the book.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Ah, yes," Jane said incredulous.

"Look, it has a checklist with thumbnails in the back so you can mark positions off as you do them." Maura held up the book and Jane looked away. Maura continued to flip through the book with a grin on her face. She held up the book again in Jane's direction. "You've already done this, Jane. You could check it off."

Jane walked back and looked over Maura's shoulder. Maura turned the pages slower. "Now this is postural hypotension waiting to happen. Hmm, maybe that's the point." Maura turned to a page with strap-on play. "Would you do that?"

"It depends. Do I get to have the dick or do you?"

Maura smiled, closed the book and put it back on the shelf to Jane's relief but then picked up another one. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get coffee, want some?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time."

Back at Maura's, Jane took Jo Friday outside, then fed her from the store of food Maura kept for _her_ dog, while Maura unpacked the purchases. Jane took off her jacket, gun and shoes and lay on her side on Maura's sofa. Jane sat up when Maura approached the sofa.

"I'm beat."

"Lie back down." Maura took off her shoes and lay down in front of Jane with her back to her. Jane put one arm under Maura's neck and one around her body and pulled her close. Maura placed her hand over Jane's and adjusted her body til she was comfortable. Jane rested her cheek on the back of Maura's head. She felt Maura's even breaths against her body. She hadn't told her that she had done this with a woman before-the sweeper on the hockey team. But she hadn't possessed the courage to take it any farther. When Jane woke, it was two hours later, and Jo lay across her hip.

"Maura," Jane jostled her a bit, "are you awake?"

"I'm awake," Maura replied. "Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Where?"

"I want to go to a gay bar."

"No," Jane whined.

"Yes."

Next: Chapter 6—Night Life


	6. Chapter 6: Night Life

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them. **

Chapter 6—Night Life

Maura turned over onto her back on the sofa. Jane propped herself up on one arm, the other around Maura. Maura touched Jane's grumpy face and smiled. Jane turned her head and kissed Maura's hand.

"Is this some kind of gay immersion therapy? Can't we just stay here?" Jane asked.

"You seem to be immersing yourself just fine, Jane. If you don't like it, we can leave."

Jane leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth then stopped and pulled back.

"We're not going back_ there _are we?" Jane definitely didn't want to go back to Merch, the lesbian bar where they busted the murdering wife and her mistress. Jane thought 'the undercover op, more irony.'

"No, a new place. I googled Boston gay bars." Maura removed Jane's arm and stood. "I'm going to change."

"Why?"

"Wrinkles, Jane."

The club was outside of Boston and called "Babylon." Maura parallel parked the Mercedes skillfully in a small spot down the street, which impressed Jane. They got out. Maura had changed into a black dress and a black jacket and Jane was wearing the new black pants and overtly purple sweater as per Maura's request.

Maura continued her informative session: "...Euphrates river, it was the capital of Babylonia in Mesopotamia which is present day Iraq. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon were one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World."

"Pop your trunk," Jane instructed. She put Maura's purse and her gun inside.

The thudding dance music was audible before they reached the door. Inside, it was warm, and dark. The dance floor with light show had tables near it for those who wanted to see and be seen, dim areas with booths, couches in alcoves to not be. Not packed but pretty full for a Sunday night, heavy on men, mix of races, ages, mostly 20-30 somethings. After pausing to survey, Maura went for the nearest barstool at the old, ornate bar. It indicated that this was just the current of many incarnations the place had been through.

The bartender was late 20s with curly brown hair, under a gray military style cap, and a trimmed mustache and goatee. He wore a tight short sleeved black t-shirt that showed off his lean but muscled, tattooed arms. He leaned forward between Jane and Maura, arms on the bar.

"Hey ladies, what can I make for you?"

"Don't let the bastards grind you down!" Maura said, excited. Jane looked at her, confused because she just said 'bastards.' Maura pointed to the black lettering on his right forearm. "Illegitimi non carborundum. It's Latin more or less. A popular aphorism."

"That's right! Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I'm Maura and this is..."

"Jane," she shook his hand, smiled weakly.

"Matt. What would you like? It's on me."

"Martini, please."

"And you want beer, right?"

"Yeah," Jane brightened up. She looked at Maura, "free beer, yay."

Maura turned and scanned the club. So many beautiful men wrapped up in each other. Of the women she spotted, most seemed to be looking at her and Jane. Jane had her beer and was looking too.

"The juxtaposition of gay and straight bar dynamics is fascinating," Maura said in Jane's ear. Jane nodded though she found the whole expedition to this place tedious. She was looking to see if she knew anybody there. What if she had to break something up, arrest someone? Black and whites would find Rizzoli and Dr. Isles at a gay bar. She bought another beer, tipped Matt, and gestured to Maura to find somewhere to sit. They chose a table in a less populated spot against a wall.

Jane relaxed now that the scene was completely in front of her. Maura took off her jacket to reveal the capped sleeves and low cut of the back of her dress. She put her hand on Jane's thigh which messed with Jane's "relax." They sat for several minutes just watching then Jane leaned over and spoke into Maura's ear to be heard over the music.

"How's the drink?"

"Fair to good."

"Do you see anything you like out there?" Jane pointed out into the club.

"There are a lot of attractive people but I'm with you, Jane."

Jane moved Maura's hair back so her lips brushed her ear. "I thought you could point out _your type_ to me." Satisfied with the anonymity of the place, Jane rested her elbow on the back of Maura's chair and put her hand on her back. Maura felt Jane's fingers sifting through her hair to touch her bare skin and temporarily forgot the question. She puzzled for a second then remembered. "You're referring to the conversation about what kind of women we would like during that case."

Jane nodded.

"Well, I had incomplete information about you. I considered the empirical data I had, deemed you sexually unavailable, and thus not my type..."

"Mmm. Not buying."

"Okay, maybe at the time we were considering types, I just pictured myself with a woman more like me..."

"Educated."

"No."

"Rich."

"No. Don't be insulted, Jane. I mean similar interests, tastes, temperament..."

"I'm too bossy, I believe you said." Jane had a wry smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't have pictured myself with a man like you either. Oh, that didn't sound right."

Jane furrowed her brow.

"Jane, it's fully possible, probable, that I was...wrong. "

Jane mocked surprise, "Wrong?"

"I clearly disregarded the elements of sexual attraction which often refuse to coincide with one's preferences."

"Is that right?"

"You are...oh." Maura quickly considered how she could steer this away from having to describe her emotional attachment to this woman in all her complexity and very worthy qualities when she realized Jane didn't care. This was an 'I'm going to needle Maura' moment. Maura gave herself points for identification. A smile broke across her face, she leaned in closer and put her left hand on Jane's cheek. "You know, you could have had me that night if you just would have removed some of your clothes."

"Hmph. Damn." Jane kissed her and tasted the liquor on her lips.

Matt and two of his female patrons watched them from the bar. "Aw hells yeah," he commented.

"So hot," a short-haired blond said.

"Unspeakably," the other, curly, shoulder length auburn-haired with black-rimmed glasses, said. "Who are they?"

"Maura and Jane. Maura's the femme, or the fem-er," Matt offered.

"New couple," the blond said matter-o-factly and sucked her drink through the tiny mixing straw.

"Ain't love grand," glasses said and swigged her beer.

"Oh shit, she's coming over here," the blond looked away, gulped her drink.

"Quick everyone, act like you're not aroused," glasses said, smiling.

Jane strode across to the bar. "Hey, could I get another Martini and another beer?"

"Yep," Matt got the beer, then started the Martini.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the blond reached across her girlfriend to shake Jane's hand.

"Jane."

"I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you," Jane glanced over at Maura so a second. She was watching with an amused look on her face.

"So, _Jane_, Matt says it's your first time. How do you like it?" Alice asked. Jane paused.

"Uh...I...you mean the club? It's cool."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop." Jane paid and picked up the drinks. "Bye guys." Jane headed back to her table.

"Guh, that voice. It's like an audio vibrator. And a _cop._ Em, I must have sex now, let's go."

"Alrighty then," she drank the rest of her beer.

"You can pretend you're Jane and I'll be Maura," Alice suggested.

"As if...that were even possible."

"You know what, fuck you," Alice quipped at her girl. "See you, Matt." They bumped fists. Emily gave him an exaggerated wink and followed her out.

Jane sat down and Maura's hand was back on her thigh. She leaned toward Jane.

"What did you talk about?"

Jane slipped her hand under Maura's hair, rested it on the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. "They wanted to know my name, if I liked the club, what I did."

"And what did you say?"

"Jane, yes, and a cop."

"You're more than a cop, you're a _detective_."

"Cop was already saying too much."

Maura sipped her drink and watched the dancing while her fingers curved around the inside of Jane's thigh, traveled down to her groin then back up again.

"Do you want to leave? 'Cause you're making me want to leave," Jane said into Maura's ear.

"I want to dance," Maura got up and adjusted her dress. Jane sighed. She slouched in protest but when she saw three other women stand and head to the floor, she straightened up and thought 'shit, better get out there, Rizzoli' and scrambled to join Maura. Jane slowly lost the awkwardness she felt under the heat of the lights and the throng of bodies moving with the throbbing music. Her eyes were trained on Maura who danced in front of her, tossing her dark blond locks uninhibited. Maura took the opportunity of a slower rap song to back up against Jane. Jane hesitated but then put her hands on Maura's hips. And why not? Up had become down, black was white, Maura was _with_ _her_.

After they had exhausted themselves, Maura suggested they leave and Jane was happy to help her into her jacket. They waved to Matt who gave them a head nod and a peace sign. Outside the club, the air chilled them through the sweat on their bodies. Halfway down the sidewalk to Maura's car, an older model SUV slowed as it traveled toward them with the windows down. It had three young guys in it. The front seat passenger stuck his head out the window and shouted "hey lezzies, give us a kiss!"

Jane started toward them, "excuse me?" She took a step in their direction when Maura caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Jane, keep walking," Maura had a grip on her forearm and didn't let go.

"Come on, butch!" they called after them, laughing. Jane didn't look back but listened for the sound of car doors opening or of the SUV turning around.

"Give me your keys, I'm driving," she said to Maura. Jane had the Mercedes trunk open and her gun back on her belt before she looked to see if they were gone. The tail lights were at the end of the block making a right turn.

She handed Maura her purse. They sat in the car. Maura watched Jane checking the mirrors. She had expected Jane to let loose a string of obscenities but there was just silence.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to see if they come back."

"Why?"

"The next people out of the club won't have a gun and a badge."

"Illegitimi non carborundum."

Jane smiled "I try not to."

"I know it is slang and derogatory but I kind of like the way 'lezzie' sounds. And 'queer.' Eccentric, unconventional. It has an air of mystery about it." Maura grinned.

Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows "Maura Isles, you are strange."

"Queer."

When Jane was confident the SUV had moved on, they drove back to Maura's house.

Jane opened the door for Maura. Jo Friday barked greetings. Jane took her outside. Maura went to her bedroom, took off her heels and put them in their proper place in her closet then went to her master bath. As she washed her hands, she looked in the mirror. She considered whether or not she should remove her makeup and what would Jane prefer. The way her thought process was automatically changing intrigued her. Jane, friend and suitor. Or was it she who pursued Jane? She removed her make-up.

"Maura?" Jane called out.

"Here."

Jane padded by in her bare feet and made a beeline for the toilet. She unfastened her pants and sat down.

"Do you want some privacy?"

"No, you've seen what I got and it's just number 1." Jane rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands.

"Should I simulate water flow to relax your external urethral sphincter and aid in your micturition?"

Jane looked over at her blankly then she saw her hand on the water faucet.

"No, just performance anxiety here."

"Paruresis—shy bladder."

Jane put her face in her hands again. Maura stepped close. "Are you still thinking about those boys in the car?"

"Wow, Maura, you're getting good at this. What am I thinking now?"

"You did all you could have done. Were you going to walk up to them with just your badge?"

"You stopped me."

"I can't stop you from doing anything and I won't. I can suggest, of course." Maura put her hand on top of Jane's head.

Jane thought maybe that's what she needed to hear but Maura was right. That wouldn't have been smart. Still, she wasn't used to questioning her own judgment. Jane stood and pulled up her underwear and slacks.

"Are you staying with me tonight, Jane?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you putting your pants back on?"

Jane abruptly let go of her pants and they fell to the floor around her feet.

"Give them to me, please."

Jane picked them up and handed them to Maura.

"And the sweater." Jane took it off and gave it to her. Maura walked out of the bathroom. Jane washed her hands and smoothed her hair in the mirror.

Maura had put Jane's clothes neatly on a chair. She stood by her closet contorting her arms to unzip her dress. Jane went to her, unzipped the dress and held it while Maura stepped out. When Maura turned around from hanging up her dress, Jane barred her further movement with her arms, hands pressed onto the white closet door. She brought her face close to Maura's and turned it so their right cheeks barely grazed each other. She pulled back and her upper lip touched Maura's nose then their left cheeks grazed. Jane stopped at Maura's ear.

"Maura." Jane said in that low, guttural whisper that sent chills through Maura's body.

"You got any food? I'm starving." Jane stepped back and batted her eye lashes at her.

"Sure...Jane." Maura composed herself then gave her narrowed eyes then opened a different closet. She pulled out a red Chinese silk robe for Jane and retrieved a light blue one that went with her current sleeping apparel for herself.

"Where'd you get this?" Jane said, as she put on the robe.

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Whom. Well, I suppose 'who' is okay. I will tell you some other time."

In Maura's kitchen, immaculate, white tiled, and a third the size of Jane's whole apartment, they sat with wine, cheese, restaurant leftovers and glasses of water. Jo had left his position on the floor next to Maura's tortoise, Bass, to beg.

"You were teasing me, weren't you? Maura said, "because of the shower."

Jane chuckled. "I tease you because it's fun." She smiled at Maura and drank the rest of her wine. Maura rose and put away the food. Jane stood and held out her arms to her. They embraced.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "My mother used to tell me that the other children wouldn't tease me unless they liked me. I remember thinking how deluded she was."

"Aw." Jane took her face in her hands. "I like you." She kissed Maura. Sweet, delectable. She moved her hands down to her throat. Maura's hands untied Jane's robe then her own so their flesh could make contact. Jane kissed the side of her face then near her ear again. "I want you."

Maura took her hand and her water and led Jane to her bedroom.

Jane took off the robe and handed it to Maura. She took time to hang the robe back in the closet. Jane removed Maura's robe and Maura let it drop to the floor. Jane's lips were on hers again, her hands on her shoulders then on her breasts hidden by the strapless black bra.

"Nice bra," Jane commented and she unhooked it. As they moved to the bed, Jane took her bra off without unfastening it and then her underwear. Maura threw back the cream colored satin covers while Jane pulled off her black bikinis from behind. In bed, Jane went to the right side she preferred, punched the pillows behind her then waited for Maura. She was taking items from a bottom drawer of her beside stand. It was a soft, white towel, her lube, and a vibrator. This one was brushed silver, straight and smooth. Jane thought it resembled the tubes her grandfather's cigars came in but bigger. Maura lay down in the bed and propped herself up a bit with pillows.

"How many sex toys do you have?"

"A few. Sex is healthy, Jane."

"Oh yeah?" Jane sprawled over Maura's lap and hung over the side of the bed to get to the drawer and looked inside. Maura took the opportunity to run her hands over Jane's back and the curves of her ass. Jane poked around in the drawer: neatly folded identical towels, lubricants, toys all in their own plastic bags.

"Looks like evidence," Jane said. " I don't even want to know."

"I like to keep things clean," Maura replied.

Jane closed the drawer and pushed herself back onto the bed. She knelt, straddled Maura between her knees, and sat down on the top of Maura's thighs. Maura watched her, looked at her body, especially her hands. Jane ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears as best she could. Maura noted her own breathing quicken in anticipation. She suddenly felt she had an answer to the question she had asked herself: she thought 'it's me. I am pursuing her. I have always been pursuing her.'

Jane spoke, "I keep thinking how surreal this is, me and you. Like we can't possibly be doing this..." Jane put her hands, fingers spread wide, on Maura's abdomen and started to caress her: sides, rib cage, chest. "Then I touch you, and I stop thinking." Jane leaned forward and took her face in her hands. She kissed Maura's lips, slowly, luxuriantly, feeling the burn in her stomach radiate out. Maura considered that if she could stave off her arousal, which she could not, there would be nothing better than to have Jane kiss and stroke her all night. Maura touched Jane's neck.

"Jane."

Jane stopped kissing and looked at Maura, her warm, hazel brown eyes and faint smile. Maura slowly took her right leg out from under Jane and wrapped it around her back. Maura touched Jane's thighs.

"I want to feel you against me," Maura guided Jane's legs, one under her right leg and the other around Maura's left hip. She looked in Jane's eyes as she put her arms around her waist and pulled Jane down between her legs.

"Oh God," Jane moaned at the contact. She didn't know what to do at first, until she felt Maura moving under her, warm and wet, searching for an ideal position. Jane grasped Maura's upper thigh and ass and applied pressure of her own, grinding, then pushing into her. Maura moved her hands to Jane's back and let her take over. She listened to her own sighs synced up with Jane's deeper groans and enjoyed the waves of pleasure Jane's thrusts were providing. She was happy to know Jane could make her come this way but she didn't want to just yet. She found her vibrator, turned it on, and slowly slid it in between them. Jane stopped and her body tensed.

"Uh, Jesus," Jane mumbled. She put her face against Maura's neck and Maura could feel her uneven gasps hot on her skin. Jane took Maura's breasts in her hands as she came. Maura laced the fingers of her free hand through Jane's hair. She clenched against the vibration and rode out the orgasm making sputtering noises she hardly recognized as her own voice.

Jane thought they could probably go for more but she needed to straighten out her body. She could see now where applying herself more diligently to yoga might have benefits she had not considered. Maura toweled herself off and stretched out on the bed. Jane lowered herself down onto Maura putting her face between her breasts and arms along her body.

"Mmm, this is good. Right like this," Jane sighed and snuggled against Maura on her right cheek. She smelled her sweat and lavender. Maura smiled and smoothed Jane's hair.

"Are you tired, Jane? Do you want to sleep?"

"Noo. No," Jane lifted her head, kissed Maura between her breasts, and continued up her sternum to her chin then her mouth. Maura rose and flipped Jane onto her back. She kissed her lips then moved to her cheek bone then by her ear.

"Jane, you're gorgeous."

"But you have better tits."

"Nonsense." Maura straddled Jane and worked her way down her neck to her chest. She kissed both of her nipples. "I have larger breasts but not necessarily better." Maura licked and sucked them until they were tight. Jane's eyes were closed and she purred like a lioness. Maura kissed her way down to Jane's stomach and her navel. She felt Jane starting to writhe under her touch and breathe quicker. Maura got her vibrator, lube, and towel at the ready. She kissed the hollow of Jane's hip across to her bikini line. Jane realized what Maura was about to do and she sat upright in the bed.

"Maura! Were you going to (whispers) _go down on me_?"

Maura propped herself up on her elbows.

"You mean was I about to perform cun..."

Jane cut her off., "yes, that's what I mean!"

"If you're uncomfortable with that, Jane, I won't try it. I know it's something I've never done with a woman so I'm probably not that proficient. I have read about it...oh, and I have back up." Maura twirled her vibrator between her fingers. They stared then Maura grinned widely and tossed her dark blond locks.

Jane smiled weakly, "I just...I have to go to the bathroom." Before Maura could respond, Jane was out of the bed and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Maura moved into the warm spot where Jane had been, curled up and closed her eyes.

Next: Chapter 7—You Are a Goddess


	7. Chapter 7: You Are a Goddess

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've added a chapter. Thanks for your patience.

Special thanks to Rae. Reviews very welcome.

Chapter 7—You Are a Goddess

Jane returned from the bathroom to Maura's bed. She stood looking down at her: nude, flawless in her eyes, beautiful. She crouched down to look at her face. Jane thought 'I guess you missed your chance on that one, Rizzoli.'

"I'm not asleep, Jane," Maura said and opened her eyes. Jane almost lost her balance and fell over.

"Jesus, Maura," Jane said and stood up. Maura sat on the edge of the bed, spread her knees apart enough to fit Jane between them and pulled her in. She put her face on Jane's middle and ran her hands along Jane's sides from ribs to hips: warm, smooth skin, muscle and bone and breath. She could not have imagined how good a woman would feel-how Jane would feel. Tactilely engrossing.

"You have a wonderfully defined rectus abdominus muscle. And your external obliques, Jane...mmm. With your core, you should have better posture than you do."

Jane threw up her hands. "So, have you seen any symptoms of disease? You'd tell me, right?" Jane put her hands on Maura's head. She had begun to plant open mouthed kisses on Jane's stomach.

"Maura?"

Maura paused her personal revelry with Jane's flesh and looked up, "Oh, of course. For the parameters of your height and age, you are extremely fit."

"Fit. I'm fit? That's all?" Jane decided to toy with her a little.

"And proportionally pleasing."

"And?" Jane stroked Maura's forehead with her thumbs. Maura stared at her, considering. It was quite difficult to formulate a thoughtful, coherent response with Jane naked and touching her.

"You are a goddess, Jane, cast from the marbles of Roman antiquity. Is that better?"

"Marbles?"

"Marble sculpture. Unless you prefer the bronzes."

"You had me at 'goddess.'"

Maura ran the back of her hand over Jane's stomach and over her pubic hair. Damp as she knew it would be and smelling like the heavily scented soap from her bathroom.

"Thank you for the courtesy, Jane, but it wasn't necessary. Natural smells aren't unpleasant. And, I work with the dead; putrefaction has no affect on me."

"Do you lick the dead?"

Maura looked up at her. "No, no I don't. That would have little probative value." They exchanged small grins. Maura continued to touch Jane with her fingertips as if she were examining some priceless artifact she shouldn't be touching.

Jane sighed. "I got self-conscious. I don't usually expect guys to do this because...unh." Jane paused at the light stroke of Maura's knuckles over the lips between her legs, "...because I don't like to get on my knees and give it to them."

Maura paused and looked up at her again, "Hmm, interesting. That's very equitable of you, Jane, but you shouldn't let pride deter you from a gratifying sexual experience."

Maura rose and put her hands on Jane's neck. Her neck was lovely. The scar from the teasing cut Hoyt gave her no longer visible and the burns on her chest nearly so. Wary of Hoyt associations, she refrained from comment on Jane's neck and moved her hands down to her chest, tracing her collarbone lightly with her fingertips. "You can relax, you won't have to reciprocate."

"That seems inequitable of me."

Maura propped up a pillow. "Lie down."

Jane settled into the comfy warmth left on the satin sheets from Maura's body. She rested her hands on her stomach, one on top of the other. Maura stood over her and sipped water from the glass on her bedside table. They stared.

"Drink?"

"No, I'm good." Jane's eyes moved from Maura's face systematically over her body, cataloging with a memory the feel of each part: muscles of neck, shoulders, arms covered with supple, fair skin, soft breasts in her hands and in her mouth, the tone of her middle, hips—her right hip now jutting out defiantly, smooth thighs, her sex wet on her own thigh, her fingers inside the place she had asked for and been given permission to enter. Jane thought 'you are the goddess, not me.' She admired her confidence in her body, her knowledge and command of every part and what it can do. Jane had taken herself from a slow burn to throbbing in anticipation for Maura to touch her. It made her squirm slightly in the bed and Maura noticed. Maura thought about how she trusted Jane with her life but did not fully trust she would get this "female specific" opportunity again.

Maura continued to sip water and watch Jane. With her body stretched out before her again: long, lean and waiting. She marveled at how much easier Jane was to decipher physically and sexually than mentally and verbally: no allusions, double meanings or inside jokes of Jane's humor based almost solely on sarcasm. Some things cannot be concealed if you pay attention. Perhaps it was their shared biology that made it easy but she had no way in terms of comparison to quantify that. Jane's desire and impatience was evident and it pleased her. Maura waited. Jane reached out and stroked Maura's thigh. Maura put down the glass, got back into bed, and gathered her towel, lube, and "back-up" vibrator.

Maura straddled Jane on her hands and knees, Jane cupped her face and held back her hair. Maura lowered herself down to Jane's lips but drew back before they touched. Jane opened her eyes to see Maura smiling.

"Don't tease me, Doc," Jane grinned.

"I enjoy teasing you."

Maura let her body press against Jane's. She kissed her: sucking on her upper lip, then lower, tongues more practiced now. Maura kissed and rubbed her body against Jane's until Jane's mouth went slack and she began to make little sounds. Maura began to work her way down Jane's body, kissing her neck, between her breasts, her nipples—already hard, her smooth stomach trembling from the racing heart within. Jane didn't know where to put her hands—leave them on Maura, take them off, watch Maura do this or not. She put her hands on top of her own legs. Maura kissed Jane's inner thighs as she positioned each of her legs a little wider, knees a little bent. Jane watched. One last bit of eye contact before Jane felt Maura's thumbs opening her, her nose and warm breath between her legs. Jane tilted her head back into the pillow and her forearms went over her eyes.

Maura went about her exploration slowly, methodically licking, kissing down the length of her, enjoying sensations on her lips and tongue—softness of her folds, the warmth, taste of her, penetrating her, she almost forgot the objective till Jane arched her back and moved against her face. Mindful of her technical "research," Maura continued her commune with the marvelous center of femaleness, of Jane's sex. Her fingers easily coaxed out her swollen clit to be sucked. Jane spread her legs wider. She lifted her arms and glanced at the blond head between her legs. She feared instant embarrassment at what she was allowing Maura to do but she felt admiration instead. Jane gripped the sides of the pillow and clenched with Maura's caresses: wide strokes and small strokes, the tip of her tongue curling around her clit.

"Oh shit, Maura," Jane moaned and drove her head back into the pillow, eyes shut, ass writhing. Alternating between growls and gasps, Jane's vocalizations increased in volume.

Maura paused, "Are you okay, Jane?"

Jane's head popped up off the pillow. "What? Good, yes...don't stop, don't stop," she panted.

"I really like this. You taste similar to a nice..."

"Uh!" Jane pointed emphatically at her own crotch.

"Oh, sorry."

Maura was quickly back on task. She added two fingers to her repertoire and soon had Jane again bucking against her face. Maura felt what could be described as giddiness from her own arousal and from what she was doing to Jane: the sounds she was making- Jane panting her name over and over in a higher and higher pitch, Jane's body responding—grabbing at Maura's fingers inside her. She took her time in bringing Jane to the edge and then she found the perfect spot. Jane went quiet, tensed her body, arched her back. Her fists clenched, neck twisting her head to one side, mouth open, face contorted as if in the most horrendous pain. Maura withdrew her fingers and drank in the experience of Jane's orgasm. Lush and satisfying.

Jane mumbled nonsensically as she regained her breath. She rubbed her face-hot, moist with sweat-then rested her palms on her temples which pulsed with her heart beat.

Maura wiped her face with the towel and then Jane. She lay back down beside Jane. She listened to Jane's breathing, and her own, return to normal then turned her head towards her.

"Jane, that was exquisite."

Jane turned to Maura, smiling beside her. Her smile was big enough to display her dimples and it made Jane chuckle.

"Exquisite?"

Maura nodded.

Jane turned onto her side. Her long, tanned arms reached for Maura, grasped her hip and pulled her close to her body. Her hands cradled Maura's head, left hand on her cheek, in her hair. Jane looked into her eyes, her still smiling face.

"You're exquisite." Jane's eyes moved to her lips and kissed her, softly at first then with more pressure. Kissed her lower lip and then her chin, her neck. She wanted to do what Maura did to her but she couldn't now. She couldn't just fumble through. Instead, Jane's left hand traveled over her shoulder, under her arm, between shoulder blades, back, ribs, then lifted Maura's thigh to slide her own underneath. Jane searched out the vibrator and lube. She moved her her thigh between Maura's legs to spread them wider and eased her fingers through Maura's folds, exploring more slowly than she had before: dipping into her, taking her clit between her fingertips, rubbing. Maura started to moan and grip the hair on the back of Jane's head. Jane started to fuck her slowly then stopped.

"Maura, are you going to do that thing?"

"Very...likely," she gasped in response. Jane found the towel.

Jane continued with Maura meeting each thrust with one of her own. Jane was confident she had the right spot by Maura's sharp exhales and applied the vibrator. Jane smiled as their exertions shook the bed. Maura came with the same rush of female fluid that fascinated Jane before. She wiped them both off and put the toy and lube aside. Pleasurably spent, Maura turned onto her back. Jane stroked her hair away from her face, flushed and damp with sweat. Maura closed her eyes and focused on Jane's touch and the spasms that continued between her legs like a slow heart beat. When Maura felt herself drifting off to sleep, she forced herself out of bed to lower the room temp, set her alarm, and turn off the light.

"Do you need anything, Jane?"

"No, just you," Jane pulled the bed covers up around her and held them open. Maura got back into her bed and into Jane's waiting arms.

Maura awoke a few minutes before her alarm as she nearly always did. Waking up on a woman's chest was new. She allowed herself a few minutes of breathing Jane's scent, feeling her even breaths, before she lifted herself up to whisper in her ear.

"Jane. Wake up." Jane stirred and grumbled. Maura's alarm went off. It was a single, clear reverberating chime. Jane opened her eyes instantly.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's my Zen alarm clock. It brings you to consciousness gradually with progressively frequent chimes. It's less harsh than loud beeps or buzzing."

"Oh...okay," Jane gave her the incredulous stare. "What time is it?" Jane looked at the clock.

"I gotta get back home—get changed—feed Jo." Jane threw back the covers and stood, scanning the room for her clothes. She found her bra and put it on.

"Do you want to shower here?" Maura asked.

"No, I'll do it at home." Jane picked up both pairs of black underwear at the foot of the bed.

"Yours, Jane. In your left hand."

Jane tossed the other onto the bed then went searching for the jacket, shirt and pants, she had worn on the shopping trip.

"Do you have time for coffee?" Maura got up and nearly ran into Jane as she picked her robe up off the floor.

"Yeah. Yes." She smiled briefly at Maura before rushing into the bathroom.

Jane and Maura sat in Maura's kitchen on high stools with coffee. Jane had been gulping hers as fast as she could going for quantity rather than enjoyment of Maura's exotic roast.

"Maura, remember you can't tell anybody about us. I need this to be on the DL."

"The DL?"

"Down low. Not Frost, not Korsak. Nobody. Okay?"

"I said I would do my best, Jane. We're both professionals, we can act accordingly."

Jane grumbled. "Just try and act normal...as normal as _you_ can," she smiled briefly.

Maura narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at Jane recognizing the light jibe.

"I'm gonna go." Jane reached over and touched the back of Maura's hand. "I'll see you at work." She collected Jo and the outfit Maura had purchased for her, now folded and bagged. Maura followed her to the door and opened it for her.

"Goodbye, Jane."

Jane smiled at her and put Jo in the car. Maura closed the door but stood there staring at the door. She suddenly felt quite bereft, sad. She searched her mind for a plausible neurochemical cause. Maura's brain did its job to work her through the emotion: ' it must be withdrawal from the high amounts of oxytocin released during sex with Jane. It is known as the "cuddle hormone" after all linked to bonding in sexual partners and maternal behaviors...' There was a knock at the door. Maura opened it.

"Did you forget something, Jane?" Maura, confused, sure that Jane had her clothes, her dog and her gun. Jane stepped inside.

"Yeah, I forgot something," Jane stepped inside and closed the door. She put her left hand around the back of Maura's, fingers in her hair, and kissed her. When she felt Maura aggressively kissing back, she slipped the other hand into her robe and onto her breast. They both moved back against the wall and continued to kiss until Maura's hand moved up under Jane's shirt.

"Mmm. Okay, Sweetie, I really hafta go," Jane kissed Maura's forehead and was out the door.

Maura felt better. She wondered if that bit of contact could possibly get either of them through an entire work day together.

Next: Chapter 8— I Put a Hundred Bucks on You, Jane.


	8. Chapter 8: I Put a Hundred Bucks on You

**For You, Jane**

**Disclaimer: I appreciate but don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT Network. Thanks for the loan. I'll take good care of them.**

Chapter 8- "I Put a Hundred Bucks on You, Jane"

"What's this?" Detective Vince Korsak, Jane's ex-partner, eyed the white box teetering on Jane's left arm with three small bags on top of it. She held her extra large coffee in the right hand, purse over right shoulder all precariously balanced as she made her way to her desk. "Monday isn't your donut day."

"I stopped at the bakery for something so I figured as long as I was there, I'd supplement with pastry." She unloaded then deposited a bag on Korsak's desk and one with Detective Barry Frost, her partner.

"Kolachkis," Korsak reached into the bag, "I love these things."

"Hey, a muffin," Frost placed it on his desk to admire it. "Thanks, Jane."

"What's the occasion?" Korsak questioned her through a mouthful of cookie.

"No occasion. Can't I do something nice?"

"No," he chuckled.

"Fine. I'll take them back."

Korsak shielded his bag of treasure. "What's his name, Jane?" Korsak said, stuffing one more into his mouth.

"What? No. There's no...Jesus, Korsak." Jane sat down at her desk. She thought 'shit, shit, shit' as she turned away from him. She tried to will her face not to flush. She ripped open bag after bag of sugar and poured them into her coffee.

"Jane, did you get some this weekend?" Frost joined in. Jane shot him a glare. She couldn't help thinking '_not some, a lot_.'

"C'mon, Jane, don't jerk us around, spill," Korsak continued.

"Don't you have something to do, like work?" At least a half dozen lie possibilities flashed through her mind but she didn't use them. "I just had a good weekend. My phone didn't ring."

Korsak smiled at Frost.

"You guys are cut off." Jane stared at the remaining bag. It was for Maura. She was about to dig into the box of pastry when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her purse. "Weekend over. We got a body." Jane put Maura's bag safely back in her drawer along with her purse. Frost re bagged his muffin and followed her out.

The sun was bright but the air chilled, on the cusp of Fall. It was a nice house in an upper middle-class neighborhood. Patrol had the scene taped off, CSU van was there, morgue truck, and of course Maura's black Mercedes, parked out front. As Jane pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she looked at herself in the window of her car and practiced her "everything is normal and I'm not really melting inside" expression she would use when she looked into Maura's face. As Jane and Frost strode up the front walk, two cops met them, one hung back with his hand over his mouth.

"That's not a good sign," Jane said. She balled her hands into fists a couple times as they approached the steps.

The young uni who was keeping it together better than his partner, flipped open his notepad.

"Detective Rizzoli, Frost," he greeted them with an unusually big smile on his face. He handed Jane a driver's license. "We got an anonymous phone tip about a, quote "dead lady, I totally did not kill," unquote, this morning and patrol found a 62 year old female vic, Rose Kelly, in the bathroom, a lot of mail piled up, laptop and money from her wallet missing, and some puke in the kitchen which may be the perps. We think it's an accidental that the our perp, the tipster, discovered during the B & E. We're checking on next of kin but coming up empty." He continued to smile at Jane which unnerved her.

"Thanks," Jane said. "Let's hope that's what it is." She and Frost slipped on booties and gloves. Jane looked back at the unis both of which were now smiling at her. She wanted to say 'what the hell are you smiling about?' but held herself in check. She and Frost went in.

"Oh," Frost's hand went directly to his face momentarily at the unmistakable smell of decaying flesh.

Jane scanned the entry room and living room. The walls displayed awards and commendations from a city job but were devoid of personal photos. It was very tidy with a big TV, dvd, and array of collectibles probably procured during some lonely home shopping network marathons.

"Didn't this woman have a family or something?" Jane commented.

"Guess she lived alone," Frost commented through his hand.

Jane picked up a figurine of a green parrot from a group of various animals and held it up to Frost, "if this is where I am at 62, come over and shoot me."

"You aren't gonna be alone, Jane," Frost grinned, "and if you are, you can come and live in the gatehouse of my mansion."

"Your mansion? Good luck with that."

Jane and Frost followed the trail of CSU people coming down the stairs up to the master bath. Maura, crouched beside the victim, was dressed in a deep blue skirt, matching jacket, and a knit gray top with a rounded neck cut just low enough for a tiny bit of cleavage. Rose Kelly lay naked in a small puddle of bowel and bladder contents. The odor was striking but not the worst Jane had ever experienced. Jane looked down at Maura's dark blond hair falling over her shoulders and her mind somewhat replaced the stench assaulting her nose with the memory of the scent of her hair. CSU had turned the vic over and the purple lividity marks on her face and torso that were stomach turning. Frost gagged and disappeared. The sound made Maura look up.

"Hi Jane and...Frost," she called after him. She smiled at Jane.

"Hi, Doc. Please tell me this was an accident so I can leave."

"It's a strong possibility. I told you, Jane, the majority of accidents happen in..."

"Bathrooms. Yeah."

"Of course I won't know until I do the examination and see the films, but there are no contusions that would indicate a struggle or other obvious signs of external trauma save the one to her head. " Maura began to palpate Rose Kelly's skull, "the deformation of the temporal bone here conforms in size and shape to the corner of the sink..."

Jane's stared at Maura's face, focused on her mouth, her lips, but not the words. Her mind drifted back to the feeling of those lips on hers, on her breasts, her stomach, her... The sensation between her legs snapped Jane back to the present.

"How long has she been here?" Jane asked.

"I told you. She's out of rigor. At least four..."

"Jesus, she'd still be here oozing if there hadn't been a break-in."

"I said that too, though not in those terms. You weren't listening were you?"

"I was listening. She slipped and hit her head on the sink."

"Jane," Maura sighed. She suddenly noticed Jane was looking at the front of her blouse. "Are you looking at my breasts?"

Jane took a quick glance outside the bathroom to see if anyone was in earshot. "Maura!"

"You were." She tilted her head and grinned, "Jane." Maura found it complimentary.

Jane dabbed her forehead with the sleeve of her black pants suit jacket. She handed Maura the driver's license.

"It's her, right?"

"I will confirm it with dental records, but she appears consistent."

Jane sighed. "Are you about done?"

"Yes."

Jane surprised herself by instinctively holding out her hand to help Maura to her feet. She thought 'is it weird that I just did that? Over thinking, Rizzoli.'

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Wait for me at your car."

Maura stood by her car patiently waiting for Jane. Frost walked towards her

"So Doc, was this an accident?"

"It is a possibility."

He nodded.

Jane exited the front of the house and started toward Maura's car. When she saw Frost talking to Maura, she doubled her pace to a walk/run.

"Did Jane have a date this past weekend?"

"Jane was..." Maura started slowly, preparing to force out the half truth she had practiced.

Jane arrived. "Hey, Frost, could you check on the canvassing?"

"Patrol is already on it. They may have a suspect for the break-in—a local kid. Probably needed money to pay his cell phone bill or something."

"How about the time line on when the vic was last seen? Anyone know anything?"

"I guess neighbors aren't up in each other's business around here."

"Huh." Jane was going to have to be more direct with her partner. She released her hair from the ponytail. Maura was momentarily riveted not only by the by the visual but by Jane's smell which was no longer masked by the crime scene. She silently pondered the existence of same sex pheromone attraction and if she could pick Jane's scent out from that of other women or men.

"Could you wait in the car? I need a minute with the Doc. Girl talk."

"Ah, okay."

"Thanks."

He eyed them and walked away.

"I'm kinda freakin' out here, Maura. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This, this! Keep this a secret. Korsak and Frost wanted to know who I had sex with over the weekend. I was too happy er something."

"Jane," Maura grinned, "are you happy?"

"Yeah, but apparently I'm not supposed to be. This is just, you know, harder than I thought."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No." Jane tucked her hair behind her ear.

Maura frowned, she knew this was a sign that Jane was nervous, unsure.

"Jane, does that mean you are breaking up with me? We've only been together 26 hours and (she checked her watch) 37 minutes."

Jane stared at her with wide eyes. Only Maura. But here was the hurt Maura face, the I'm about to lose it Maura face.

"No. No, Sweetie." She put her hand on Maura's arm. "It's just hard to concentrate on work today. I mean, decomp couldn't even distract me from thinking about what we did."

"It _was _memorable," Maura smiled. "I find it humorous that _you_ are finding it difficult to act normal considering how you drilled it into me this morning."

"I know. Sorry. It's just..." Jane paused. "I'd like to make out with you right now in the back of your car."

"I'd like that too but if you want to conceal our relationship that would not be wise."

"Ye-ah. Okay, I'll see you back at headquarters." She patted her arm. "I have something for you." She watched Maura drive away before she headed back to the car and Frost.

Before she could start it, Frost began to probe the odd interaction.

"So what's up between you and Maura?"

"Nothing's up."

"Come on, Jane. Girl talk? She looked like she was gonna cry. Did you guys have a fight?"

Jane gripped the wheel. She looked into Frost's liquid chocolate eyes and and decided to trust him. She never thought it would be this difficult keeping something happy in her life a secret or would have to. But if anyone could keep it, it should be her partner. Plus, she felt the sudden pull of vanity. "You can't tell _anyone_, Barry."

"I won't."

"I slept with Maura."

Frost raised his eyebrows.

"What? Are you messing with me, Jane?"

"I am so not messing with you." They stared. Frost's mouth was slightly open.

"She was so fucking hot, I've never come like that."

Frost suddenly got out of the car and removed his suit jacket and laid it on his seat. He stepped back from the car then leaned in, head down, supporting his weight on the door frame. The pose looked similar to the post-gore, pre-vomit Frost.

"Come on Frost, really? I thought you'd be more...tolerant?" Jane was shocked and disappointed. Jane leaned over into the passenger's side. " I thought you guys liked to hear about (whispers) _lesbians_."

Frost got back in the car and draped his jacket over his lap.

"That's the problem, we do." He adjusted his ass in the seat.Jane looked at his lap and figured it out.

"Oh. Oh, you've got a..."

"I'm sensitive to many stimuli, not just corpses. It's a whole other kind of embarrassing."

"I'd take care of that for you but I'm not into dicks right now" Jane chuckled.

"Maura is a lesbian?"

"I don't know. She said it was her first time."

Frost, dubious stare.

"And you've never had sex with a woman?"

"No!" Jane's normally husky voice broke a little.

Frost, more dubious.

"Not until Saturday night...and Sunday morning, and Sunday night."

"Damn, Jane. What happened to Sunday afternoon?"

"Shopping. But it's not like I didn't try."

"While you were shopping?"

"She was already half naked in those dressing rooms."

Frost groaned and shook his head.

"So, what was she like?" He vaguely gestured around his chest, the universal sign for breasts.

Jane, mock surprise on her face, was about to make some sort of quip about his disgusting thoughts but then she reached in her jacket pocket, took out her cell and began to scroll through menus.

"I don't know if I'm the best judge but.."

Frost craned his neck anticipating a photo.

"God, Frost, you are too easy!" she laughed and put her cell away.

Frost shook his head and stared out the windshield. Jane watched him, his expression. Then she realized. Frost turned to her.

"Are you... in love with her?" Frost queried.

"You like Maura, don't you?"

He looked at her then forward again.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Frost."

"Yeah, I bet you are," he waited a beat, then cracked a smile. "Just be good to her, okay?"

Jane nodded.

"You gotta give me something, Jane."

"No, I don't."

"The Doc is a freak, isn't she?"

"No! Well, maybe a little."

"Yeah?"

"We did stuff I didn't know women could do."

"Killing me, Jane."

"I can't imagine what she could do to guy."

Frost grumbled and rubbed his face with his hands. As if he didn't have enough images running through his brain.

"I've got a secret too and I might as well tell you."

"You're gay for Korsak."

"You do want to see me vomit." Frost took a breath. "I know this was wrong, but I have a friendly wager with someone that you and Maura would get together...intimately."

"Uh-huh. Nice, Frost. Everyone thinks I'm gay?" Jane gave him the dead serious Jane face. "Who did you wager with?"

"I can't say."

"Frost!"

" I can tell you that I won. I put a hundred bucks on you, Jane."  
"You think I'm gay?"

"It was just a joke, Jane. But now that you and Maura... man, I knew it! I knew she was into you. More than friends. I thought one day you'd see the light and hit that."

"I did hit that. And she hit this. Crap. You cannot collect, Frost. It cannot get out." She paused. "I'll cover the bet if I have to. I can't believe it. You're my partner for chrissakes." Jane rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I'm your partner. Why didn't you tell me you liked girls?"

"I'm not gay!" Jane brushed her hair back then threw her hands up. "Well, I guess I must be sorta gay."

"It's cool. I told you I won't tell."

Silence. Jane put her hands over her face and sighed/growled.

"So how did you..." he started.

"Jesus, Frost."

"No, I mean how did this happen? No dating, no hand-holding, no first kiss, just 'bam' ?"

"Pretty much. Too many sleepovers. I think I just wanted a hug and then we were fucking. Maybe we've been dating for a while without knowing we were dating."

"That's exactly what I told Frankie. Damn."

"It's Frankie? You bet with Frankie? God. You absolutely cannot tell him. This is my family."

"Relax, Jane. I'm gonna need a muffin every day though."

Glare from Jane.

"I'm kidding."

"At least Frankie thinks I'm not gay."

"A lot of people, mostly of the male variety, think you're not gay."

"Maura hears stuff, you hear stuff, why don't I hear anything?"

"It's not your style, Jane—gossip, talking shit."

"Well, if I hear anything now, I'm coming for you."

Police Dept. Headquarters, Autopsy, Dr. Isles in her scrubs

Maura found herself paused during her exterior examination of Rose Kelly. Recalling Jane's, taut, warm skin under her fingertips made handling this putrefying body seem alien and currently incapable of holding her attention. She was aggravated at herself for losing focus and not working with the normal speed and precision she was used to. 'Hormones,' she thought, 'things will improve.' She would not be overpowered by her own biology. Plus the reward of finishing was lunch with Jane.

Jane's desk

Jane sat at her computer typing the same report for an over an hour. She was relieved that Korsak's questions stopped once she told him she just went out with Maura and did some shopping. Skillful withholding of information. A few glances at Frost and the folder in and out of his lap told her he was having an unproductive morning as well, probably for the same reason—Maura Isles. Jane let this "thing" with Maura go round and round in her mind: 'we will screw up our lives and friendship—Frost would probably be better for her, or, this could work out, at least for a while, especially if we keep it private, and then I just want to be with her asap and fuck the rest.' Jane thought 'if I can just get through today.'

"Jane."

Jane whirled around and knocked her coffee over onto the previous report that had taken two hours.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry." Maura helped her contain the spill.

"It's fine, I'll reprint it."

"What do you want to do for lunch? I didn't have time to prepare anything this morning."

They looked at each other with half grins.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm not very hungry. I've had one and a half donuts and a pastry."

"Pastry?" Maura questioned.

"I got you one." Jane produced the bag and Maura opened it.

"Ooo, a chocolate éclair! Thank you, Jane."

"I got kolachkis," Korsak turned and commented.

"I got a muffin," Frost added.

"Jane was feeling generous today. I don't know what you did to make Jane like shopping but she was pretty jazzed about her weekend, Doc," Korsak said.

"Jane just needs the proper motivation," Maura smiled, "food."

"Just like a man, Jane," Korsak chuckled.

"Cafe. Let's go," Jane stood and ushered Maura out the door.

Lunch at Maura's desk in the morgue

Maura sat at her desk picking at a salad and Jane across from her with a half eaten cup of yogurt and an unopened bag of cheese curls.

"I can't eat anymore of this," Jane put down the yogurt and took a swig of coffee.

"Epinephrine, or more commonly, adrenaline," Maura replied and put away her salad, "or endorphins."

"Is everything endorphins with you?"

Maura smiled. "The release of endorphins pulls blood away from the stomach, preventing digestion and giving one a fluttery feeling. Some popular terms are butterflies, love sickness, or being lovestruck."

"God, I'm sixteen again."

"Is that so bad?" she laughed. "I feel it too."

"I didn't feel this way before."

"You weren't having sex with me before."

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I may as well go for the full neurochemical rush." Maura removed her éclair from the bag.

"Do you want to split it with me, Jane?"

"No. All yours, Sweetie."

Jane watched every bite Maura took, compared each of her little moans of satisfaction with the ones she heard over the weekend. Maura was quite aware of the rapt attention of her friend when she dove into the custard filling with her tongue.

"Uh," Jane murmured and adjusted herself in the chair.

"Are you sure you don't want some? "

"It's working."

"What is?" Maura smiled.

"If you're trying to drive me crazy with your pornographic éclair eating, it's working."

Maura laughed and finished, licking her lips for chocolate remnants then produced an antibacterial towelette for final clean-up. "Yummy," she said and leaned back in her chair.

"You seem the same as always. How are you doing it? I've been going out of my mind thinking everybody can tell, and now I'm getting wet just sitting here with you."

"Oh, _oh_. I'm flattered , Jane. I'm doing my best, like you asked. Although, I have encountered some difficulty maintaining my focus. Tasks are taking me 9 to 12 minutes longer."

"That's...just...unacceptable," Jane said, mocking her. "Been thinkin' about me, eh?" Jane smiled and leaned forward in her chair.

"That's a very self-satisfied smile." "I'm serious, Jane. I can't _think_."

"Well I need new underwear."

"I have some if you really..."

"No, I'll manage."

"Are we going to spend the evening together, Jane?"

"You're joking, right? As soon as we get outta here and back to my apartment, I plan on being all over you."

"That sounds wonderful."

Afternoon, morgue

Maura was breaking down. She sat at a lab station re-reading reports. She realized she had turned two pages without actually reading them. She stopped and gave herself up to undivided Jane contemplation. On the periphery of her mind were her fears that either Jane would end it before it had a chance or, perhaps more daunting, that it would develop into a real relationship that she would be forced to keep hidden like some sordid, clandestine affair. Maura let her mind guide her away from the uncertainty to back to Jane. She thought back to the first touch of Jane's lips on the palm of her hand. She thought of how incredibly sweet it was to be with Jane-so sensual and exciting and so easy, comfortable. She remembered the purr of Jane's voice in her ear before she kissed her: 'Maura, it's okay.'

"Maura."

Jane was standing next to her.

"Oh, I didn't hear you."

"Endorphins affect the hearing too?"

"Yes, I mean, no. What do you need, Jane?"

"Did you rule on our Eleanor Rigby from this morning?"

"Beatles' Revolver, 1966." Maura gathered up the reports. "Rose Kelly, Natural death."

"That's it? There's usually more."

"Cerebral aneurysm, inter craniall hematoma,hemorrhagicc stroke, unconsciousness, sink, additional ich, death." Maura watched Jane peruse the results. "She lived alone, yes, but do you think she was lonely, Jane?"

Jane sat down next to her with her back and elbows resting on the table. "I know I don't wanna go out like that. I want to be with people I love." Jane smiled at Maura. "You know, people that would bury me."

They stared at each other.

"Jane."

"Yeah."

"If I can't have my hands on you soon, I'm going to die." Maura paused. "Not literally, of course. It's hyperbole."

"Stock room." Jane eyed the nearby supply closet and stood.

"No, Jane, we can't! Not here. That would be unprofessional."

Jane gestured at her own body, "Do you want a taste or not?"

Maura narrowed her eyes at her. "I do but under protest. My decision making abilities are impaired."

In the stockroom, Maura flipped on the light. Jane apprehensively watched her close the door.

"We won't be locked in," Maura assured her. Jane tried the door anyway.

They stood for an anticipatory moment before Jane took Maura's face in her hands and backed her up against the shelving. They kissed fervently, breathing into each other, sending shocks of pleasure from the centers of their bodies down to their clits. Maura's hands on Jane's back dipped below her belt and pulled the back of her shirt out of her pants so she could have her hands on Jane's bare skin. Jane slid one hand then the other between them onto Maura's breasts and began to rub her nipples with her thumbs. The quiet of the small room was broken by medical supplies toppling over on the shelves, Maura's gasps and Jane's deep-toned moans. Maura's hands moved over the top of Jane's hips onto her waist and then the bottom of her ribs. She was so smooth and warm and ready. It took all Maura's will not to unfasten Jane's belt. Jane felt Maura pulling back, gathering herself in, and did the same. She put her arms around Maura's waist and her cheek against hers.

"Save it for later, huh Sweetie?"

Maura nodded. They stepped back from each other, breathing hard. Jane tucked her shirt back into her pants.

"I have to go home first but I'll be over as soon as I can," Maura said, adjusting her jacket over her breasts. They stepped out of the stockroom.

"You have..." Maura pointed at Jane then at her own lips. "Not really your color."

Jane wiped her lips with the underside of the collar of her shirt.

"Good?"

"Yes."

"A couple more hours. Tell me when you're ready to leave."

"I will."

Jane took a deep breath, grabbed her reports, and left. Maura went directly to her office and collapsed in her chair.

On her way back to her desk, Jane tried a little introspection: 'Am I gay? Why do I care if people find out? If I care, I shouldn't make out in stockrooms. What if I'm not? What if I'm straight with a Maura Isles problem? I can't be straight after last weekend. Is she gay? Being bi together would be a happy medium.'

Gay, straight, bi. She decided not to spend any more time thinking about it the uncertainty but rather buoy herself up with what she was sure of. 'I just want her. I need her. _Her_.'

Next: Chapter 9—I Like the Way You Look in My Bed


End file.
